The Drabbles of a Potter Fan
by Vexile
Summary: Just random drabbles that I made while brain storming, usually unedited, let me know if something catches your eye, might make it a full on story!


**So these will just be random things I typed up while brain storming. Most are unedited, and may make little sense. But hey! If you see something you like, comment and I might make it a full on story!**

"That damned Weasley is still in the Ministry, I do not see any use of his 'department' except as a joke that has gone on for way too long." The slow, cruel drawl of Lucius Malfoy could be heard even down the long dinner table, the long, blond haired wizard having a rather calm looking demeanor, but even with that look he stabbed his fork into his meal with a hidden fury.

"Yes love, I must agree, a useless department for a useless wizard." Came the snide, pompous voice of Narcissa Malfoy, the wife of Lucius. Then she smiled as she saw her son, Draconis Malfoy, or Draco for short, getting food in his almost silver like hair. "Oh dear, you're making such a mess!" She said, but with not an ounce of anger or disgust, though Lucius did look uncomfortable at the sight of his son making a fool of himself, baby or not.

The witch got up to tend to her child while the wizard would focus on his food, eating in silence. Narcissa lifted up the now messy child with a smile and started towards the door that would lead to the long hall of Malfoy Manor, one of many halls. She walked at a brisk pace, ignore the house elves that were scrubbing the spotless floor.

Once she was sure she was away from her husband's elves, the sneer she always wore fanished, as did her quick stride, deciding to take her time, smiling as she felt her baby boy playing with her hair. "Now Draco, no pulling mummy's hair." She said in a much softer voice, lightly patting the little ones back, making him squeal with laughter.

Narcissa was glad to be so good at pretending around the long haired prat she called a husband, who rarely ever cared for their son. If anything he just wanted to have the boy so he could have someone to prance around and remind everyone he was the luckiest child as to have Lucius Malfoy as their father. The witch made her way into Draco's room and sat him down on his bed, waving her wand without a thought and vanishing the muck out of Draco's hair.

"Such a beautiful boy." She cooed, smiling down at the gibberish speaking baby. He may have his father's hair, but he still looked perfect to her. Leaning down she gave his forehead a small peck, which he responded with giggles that made her heart melt. She new she could just leave her husband, but also knew she would never see this precious smile again if she did.

After making sure the boy was in his crib and fast asleep, she slowly slid out of the room, extinguishing the candles in the room with a wave of her wand before closing the door. She stood at the door for a moment before finally turning around and walking not towards the dinner room, but instead towards the door that lead to her personal studies. And as she walked, she let her tired mind wonder…

 _Narcissa walked through the empty streets of Diagon Alley, her eyes simply wondering from the many closed shops, and then to the ones that still had lights on, even in the dead of night. 'I still can't believe it is finally over' she thought to herself, her lips in the form of a small smile. Her husband felt quite differently however, which was way she was not in the manor at the moment, where her husband was currently raging._

 _She never was a true supporter of the Dark Lord, only helping when asked as to not put herself, or her son, in danger. But with him gone, she no longer had to worry about the dangers she had once been facing, now able to raise her son in...some peace._

 _Suddenly the witch went still, her eyes wide as she felt a strange tugging on her heart, almost as if she had just touched a prtkey, but instead of feeling a tug on her navel, she felt a tug on her heart, and started to follow where the tugging would lead her._

Narcissa shook her head and cleared her head as she opened and closed the door that lead to her studies, charms and curses of many kind keeping it safe from everyone, even her untrustworthy husband and his nosey house elves. She dropped down into her large, velvet chair that sat behind an ebony wood desk. Her studies were rather dark looking, the wood being that of ebony with drapes that were shining silver and her carpet was a dark green.

She began looking over a few papers of hers, business offers and arranged marriages for her son, course most of those went into the fire place near her, which roared with green flames. This was what she mostly did when her son was asleep, stay in her studies and avoid her husband. Well, not all she did, she also had a bit of a secret, one she managed to keep from everyone so far.

Standing up she walked over to a door that was connected to her studies, the closet being embedded into the wood and painted to match the surrounding wall. With a soft hum, she took out her wand and drew a symbol on the door, in the shape of a lightning bolt. There was a click, and the door slowly opened, torches lightening one after the other, down a long staircase that her heels clicked against with each step.

And then she stepped into a large, lightly colored room, toys of all sizes lined on the wall, bookcases holding tomes of magic and education. And in the middle of it all was a crib made of the finest wood and layered with soft linen cloths, charmed to stay warm under the only other occupant in the room, a baby with messy, fiery red hair and eyes like fresh hazelnuts. And behind the curls of his bangs was a lightning bolt scar that marked her savior, and the current child who truely held her heart.

"Hello, little Harry."

 _Kidnapped._

 _That was all Narcissa could think of as to why Harry Potter, current savior of the wizarding world was being carried off by what looked to be a short, fat looking man who was hidden under a massive enchanted cloak. He stopped once he saw the tall, imposing woman, right before relaxing a bit, and then he spoke, and the woman knew who it was instantly._

" _Mrs. Malfoy. So glad to see you. I could really use some help." The cowardly, annoying, putrid voice of one Peter Pettigrew. "I-I've been trying to contact The Dark Lord, but I-I fear for the worst, he won't answer t-the Mark! A-And it's starting t-to look pale! Surly Lu-"_

 _He was cut off as the child was gently lifted from his hold, the proud woman catching and slowly cradling him, trying to calm the squirming child while looking at Peter.  
_ " _The Dark Lord is gone, rat. And I suggest you scurry along before I turn you into a very large mess on the wall."_

 _The rat Animagus was still, gulping as he stared at the witch, heart pounding rapidly. He was not a dueler, and he knew she wouldn't let her guard down for a second, especially around him. So he let out a small whimper, and slowly shifted into a large, fat rat, and ran off. Narcissa huffed before looking down at the child in her arms, a small smile starting to form on her lips while her magical core gave a small tremble as something formed between it and the child in her arms._

" _Come along...let's go home."_


End file.
